Shuffle Challage Adommy
by SinsRose
Summary: Various drabbles or ficlets from songs. All of them are written to the timeframe of the song. Adommy. Smut, comfort, missing you, desire, lust, slash, kissing, ect. There will be a lot of these- no idea how many.


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.** I'm picking Adommy. Thomas Joe Ratliff/Tommy and Adam Lambert.

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it s over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

* * *

1-**_ Already Over (Red)_**

He felt like it burned his skin, every contact made with him. Every touch by Adam sent his soul on fire, it made him not able to breathe it was suffocating him so much. He pushed his bangs from his eyes remembering the burnings that lingered against his lips from his touch.

He let out a moan at the hot desirable heat, the heat he remembered against his skin, he panted in the dark. He wanted it so bad. "Glitterbaby?" Adam's voice echoed as he entered the hotel room.

Tommy panted slumped against the cool title of the wall, fuck he needed something he needed to kiss him anything, so when Adam entered the room his hands collided with his hair tangling themselves into in while they entered a searing kiss.

* * *

**_2 –Strut –Adam Lambert_**

Tommy was roughly pushed against the wall teeth clashing as Adam kissed him roughly, his teeth nipping at his lips sucking bruising him. A groan left Tommy's lips, his hands tighten in Adam's hair, his legs wrapping around his waist. Fuck it felt so good. He moaned as Adam bit down harshly on his neck, the fire spreading in his body, he let out a shiver groaning. "Adam please!" Tommy's voice was husky.

Adam let out a grin as he dropped onto his knees fiddling with his pants zipper.

* * *

3- I'm with You

It was cold out. Tommy stared at is reflection in the pound water the rain pouring down on him like buckets. Mia had stood him up. He stared off into the distance shivering freezing. Footsteps echoed beside him, a figure came up to him, his hair a black color. Their eyes met and Tommy looked away everything was so screwed up. "Hey you need a ride?" The stranger asked in a warm tone.

Tommy looked at him and for some reason felt safe with him. "I would like that."

The stranger smiled. "My name's Adam Lambert." He smiled as he took Tommy by the hand.

Tommy smiled his hands felt warm.

_

* * *

_

_4 Wait For me – Theory of a Deadman_

He missed him so much. It felt so long since he last saw him. He missed Adam, after he broke his wrist a week before the tour. Tommy stared at the window, it hurt so much. He missed seeing him, hearing Adam sing. Tommy closed his eyes trying to sleep on the couch he didn't want to sleep upstairs.

Adam stared at the bassist lying on the couch, his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. He had been waiting dam had been sure of it. He touched his fingers to his forehead. "Glitterbaby" He whispered softly.

Tommy blinked yawning was he hearing things? He caught Adam's eyes and let out cry, tears of happiness falling from his eyes.

* * *

5 **Bad Girlfriend- Theory of a Deadman**

Tommy let a moan pass his lips, his blood rushing to areas he never thought possible. He swallowed his throat going dry at the singer before him. Adam was dressed in what could be considered hooker clothing- a tight black top and a skirt for fucks sake, with fishnet leggings. He let a moan pass his lips he never found Adam in drag so attractive. The singer grinned to him pulling the bassist up for a rough kiss whispering kinky things into his ear.

Tommy could feel his hand sliding down – the hot breath on his lips.

* * *

6 **Breathe Me –Sia**

He broke down, he didn't give a damn. He felt like complete shit. Mia had dumped him. His tears dripped warmly onto his face, the soft drip hitting his desk. He let a cry leave his lips, his breathe shakily, it just hurt so much, he though she loved him. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Baby Shh." Adam whispered into Tommy's ear.

Tommy turned around throwing his head into his chest and cried he felt Adam's arms wrap around him. A gentle touch- a kiss to the forehead made everything seem better than it would end out to be.


End file.
